Sleep or Dead?
by Lena Salvatore
Summary: Desde el momento en que ella habia dejado de respirar, su vida habia acabado. Solo era un cuerpo deambulante con una sola meta: Venganza. Train x Saya


**Sleep****or****Dead****?  
-TrainxSaya Tribute-**

Un gran estruendo, que le sonó al coro de los ángeles, se oyó retumbante por todo el lugar. Justo después, tiro del gatillo y supo que todo había terminado. Bajo con suma lentitud y tranquilidad el brazo, respirando hondo y controlando la adrenalina que su cuerpo había generado después de aquel enfrentamiento en donde había salido victorioso. Camino hacia el frente, comenzando a sentir frio. Pronto, en cualquier momento, quedaría hundido en un sueño profundo y placentero, eterno. Muerto.

¿Dormir o morir? Pero si siempre había estado muerto. Muerto en vida. ¿Cómo era eso posible? Bajo la mirada, observando fríamente el cuerpo inerte en el suelo. "Todo se paga en esta vida". Incluso si era uno mismo quien cobraba el alto precio de arrebatar una vida… Una vida que era sagrada para el. Ya había perdido la cuenta de cuantas vidas había segado, pero por primera vez se sintió bien consigo mismo. Aun que… Nunca había llevado la cuenta.

-Te lo tenías merecido, desgraciado…-

Y valla que si. Por eso había tomado su vida. Disparo dos veces mas al cuerpo frente a el, solo para cerciorarse de que en verdad estuviera muerto el muy maldito. Según. Solo lo había hecho por gusto, por sádicie… y por dolido.

-Vete al infierno.-

Aunque no tenía dudas de que ahí se lo encontraría algún día. Si, en verdad sabia que se iría al infierno, pero no le importaba. Después de todo, había estado viviéndolo en la tierra bajo su cuerpo y dentro de su corazón. Tal vez había sido su pecado creer que podía escapar de ello y haberse metido con una mujer tan bella en alma y cuerpo como ella. Seguramente su castigo había sido perderla, por su culpa. Ella se había ido por su culpa, porque no pudo protegerla. Y por eso estaba pagando el precio, pero ya había vivido lo suficiente y ahora tocaba a su asesino pagar. Cobro con su propia mano, haciendo justicia por si mismo. Una media sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

-Hace frio.-

Se dio media vuelta, caminando con lentitud, a como su cuerpo se lo permitía. Dentro de poco el también perecería. Y estaba ansioso por ello. Una media sonrisa adorno su rostro de nuevo, satisfecho con lo que había pasado en ese lugar que ahora dejaba atrás. Así como dejo atrás muchas cosas en el pasado, y esta vez no pensaba voltear. Porque de verdad estaba satisfecho. Al fin había logrado cumplir la promesa que se había hecho a si mismo, a su destrozado corazón. A su muerto corazón.

-Saya.-

No era justo. No lo era. No, no lo es. No. La vida lo odiaba. El destino lo odiaba. Dios lo odiaba. ¿Era eso un castigo? Seguramente, por todos esos asesinatos a sangre fría. Ah, pero ninguno como el que acababa de cometer. Era un cruel castigo. Si, cruel. Porque no era justo. El en verdad amaba a esa mujer, y se la habían arrebatado solo porque si. Ese mal nacido de Creed se la había arrebatado mas rápido de lo que podía llegar y matar a alguien. Jamás lo perdonaría. Nunca. Y entonces, callo al suelo…

… ¿Dormir o morir? Daba lo mismo, al final tenia el mismo resultado. Un panorama oscurecido lleno de tristeza, donde Saya no estaba. Y nunca estaría allí. Sabía que aunque estaba punto de morir, ni así podría a verla. Iba a ir al infierno, a seguir torturándose a si mismo y a seguir queriendo hacer sufrir mas al desgraciado de Creed; ella estaba en lo que los demás daban nombre de Paraíso. Un lugar que jamás conocería, estaba consiente de ello. Centro su felina mirada en el cielo cubierto por una espesa nube de estrellas. Incluso el brillo de estas había desaparecido el día en que ella había muerto entre sus brazos, frente a el. Y no pudo hacer nada.

-Saya…-

La única verdad es que quería verla, pero no sabia que decirle si eso sucedería. Ella debería odiarlo, porque ella murió por su culpa. Su corazón se oprimió al saber que no era así, que aun si el mismo la hubiese matado con sus manos –Aunque sabia que eso nunca hubiese pasado.-, Saya aun así le amaría. Siempre. Se lo dijo, y sabía que era verdad. Ella jamás le mentiría, aun si no se conocieron desde mucho antes… Sabia quien era ella y ella sabia quien era el. Cerró fuertemente los ojos, sintiendo un dolor increíble en su abdomen. Su mano llego instintivamente hasta la herida a su costado y el frio no seso. Respiro con dificultad y tuvo el deseo de vivir… solo por escaso tres segundos, pero lo tuvo. Al final, era humano.

… Y entonces volteo su rostro hacia la derecha. Su respiración se detuvo momentáneamente al compas del repentino crecimiento de sus ojos que se había abierto más de lo normal o humanamente posible. Intento pararse, pero termino arrastrándose en el suelo, manchando con su sangre por donde pasaba. Dejando un brillante camino carmesí. Pero no tuvo que moverse más. Se quedo quieto ante la hermosa imagen de Saya frente a el. No podía dejar de mirarla, aun si una parte de su cerebro, aun cuerda, le decía que era solo una ilusión y que pronto moriría. Pero las manos de la chica en su rostro le hicieron entender que no era una ilusión, que era real. Ella estaba ahí por el.

-Saya…-  
-Calla, Train-kun.-Su voz era tan suave y dulce como la recordaba, en verdad era ella.-No es tu culpa.-

Sus ojos se abrieron un poco mas y después partió en llanto como nunca lo había hecho. La chica ante el dejo descansar su pálido rostro en su regazo y lo acompaño en su agonía. Eso era una tortura. Train Heartnet, Black Cat, Kuro Neko, Numero XIII. Como quisieran decirle, cualquier forma estaba bien. Estaba a punto de morir, y al menos sentía un peso menos en su corazón. Un alivio le recorrió interiormente, se sentía tranquilo estando con ella.

-Train-kun, vendrás conmigo.-Era afirmación, no pregunta. Y sonrió como le gustaba que lo hiciera.-Vine por ti, no me iré sin ti. ¿Entendido?-Alegre, increíblemente alegre dijo todo eso. Aun si sabia que era el pecador mas grande del universo.  
-Perdóname.-  
-¿No quieres venir conmigo?-  
-No te merezco.-

Ella negó con la cabeza, cerro los ojos y le sonrió.

-Mentira.-Acaricio su rostro suavemente.-Cierra los ojos, Train-kun.-

Cerro los ojos, como la chica se lo había pedido. Una calidez indescriptible lo rodeo de repente y cuando volvió a enfocar las cosas no estaba donde creía haber estado antes. Volteo la mirada hacia arriba, hallando el rostro alegre y dulce de la chica a la que había vengado. Miro a su alrededor, algo abrumado y entonces supo que había muerto. El techo donde solían encontrarse, la noche inundada de estrellas y el aire fresco por su rostro. ¿Era un sueño? No, era demasiado real para ser un sueño.

-Train-kun, iras conmigo.-  
-Iré contigo.-Dijo y se percato de que podía moverse libremente. Así que se sentó mirando de frente a la chica-Siempre.-  
-Gracias por todo, Train-kun.- Saya le sonrió dulcemente.- Te quiero, Train.-  
-Saya…-Se sonrojo suavemente.- Perdóname.-  
-No tienes de que pedir perdón, Train.- Saya tomo su rostro entre sus manos.- Te perdono.- Sabia que así el muchacho sentiría un gran alivio.  
-¿Estamos muertos?-  
-Si.- Dijo tranquilamente.- Pero juntos.-  
-Ah.- Dijo en afirmación.- Te amo.- Dijo para luego juntar sus labios.  
-Train… Las estrellas están brillando.-

**Endless  
**


End file.
